Keepsakes
by olehoncho
Summary: An unexpected tragedy strikes after Team Gai comes home from a mission.  The loss of a loved one is a hard blow for Tenten.  Will Neji, who knows this pain be able to comfort Tenten in her grief?  Neji x Tenten
1. Chapter 1

After dropping his pack, Neji sat down against a tree on the edge of the clearing to catch his breath. A few moments later Tenten arrived just as winded as he was. Gai Sensei and Lee were already at the Konoha checkpoint reporting in, both were still on their feet and goading the other into running even faster back to town. The mission to protect a trade convoy from bandits had been so easy that they felt the need to overexert themselves on the trip back. As tired as he was, Neji took a moment to smile and admire their seemingly endless stamina.

A slight chill in the wind caused Neji to turn his attention toward the skies. What he saw confirmed his feeling, a storm was coming in their direction and would hit Konoha later in the afternoon.

"Worried about a few rain clouds Neji?" Tenten asked with a hint of fatigue in her voice. She pulled a red handkerchief from a pocket and wiped her excess sweat with it.

"Not really. The pace those two are setting, we'll beat the rain into town by a good half-hour."

"Tenten! Neji! Hurry up," Gai's boisterous voice beckoned from a position already outside the clearing, "we'll leave you behind if you don't catch up…" In the distance Neji could hear Gai and Lee exchanging playful banter, but it was too muffled to hear clearly.

Tenten offered Neji her hand which he used to right himself. Grabbing his pack from the ground, he motioned for Tenten to start out ahead of him.

* * *

When the walls of Konoha finally came into view the group slowed their pace. As they settled into a group walk Neji observed the slight bounce that Tenten always had when they arrived home from a mission; that combined with her honest smile were the sure indicators that she was happy. A few steps ahead were Lee and Gai. As they were walking Gai was teaching Lee an odd backwards walk which made it look like his feet were gliding.

Looking backwards Neji could see that they had beat the storm by around five minutes or so. Wind currents had blown it in faster than he had expected, but a quick walk home would keep them all dry.

While attempting the walk Lee tripped over his feet and fell in a most awkward fashion. Gai smiled and chided his pupil, "No Lee, you have to slide your foot backwards. Like this!" The seamless attempt from Gai seemed to leave sparkles in Lee's eyes.

Walking on ahead of them Neji looked over to Tenten and noticed that she was distracted. "Anything on your mind?"

"Oh nothing really. I'm just glad our mission didn't last any longer, I've got to get home to pack."

"Pack, whatever for?" Lee asked from behind. Neji was surprised that even in the middle of messing around with Gai that Lee had been paying attention.

"It's a secret." Tenten doubled her pace and arrived first at the gatehouse.

"Aaagh!" Lee tripped over himself again and landed face first in the road. "Ooah! I'll get it right next time or I'll do twenty laps up and down the hokage monument."

Gai's laughter came out at the same time thunder began to roll in the distant clouds. In an instant the sky seemed to darken. A bolt of lightning flashed in the late afternoon sky and Neji turned his attention forward to Tenten. She was reading a message at the gatehouse, but something seemed wrong. Dropping the note, Tenten ran off, unhooking her weapon scroll she dropped it on the ground.

"Something's wrong." Neji looked at Gai, who picked up Lee from off the ground.

Neji went for the note where Tenten had dropped it. Gai turned to Izumo, dragged him out of the gate booth and promptly asked what had happened.

"Don't bother Gai Sensei," Neji began as he finished reading the message, "Tenten is at the hospital." Handing his teacher the note, Neji turned in the direction Tenten had run off, "Her mother collapsed from a seizure."

Letting go of the guard, Gai put the note in his pocket and in a somber voice said: "I want you two to go straight home. I'll see Tenten at the hospital and see how she's doing. I'll come by later tonight to let you know how things are." Picking up the scroll from where Tenten had dropped it, Gai asked if he could leave it in the gatehouse, which Izumo agreed to.

It took Neji a few moments to redirect himself towards the Hyuuga household. Neither his head, nor his feet, wanted to turn away from the direction of the hospital. A pat on the back from Lee sent him on his way. The rain emptied the streets of what few people were remaining at this time. The night was growing cold and empty, feelings Neji was all too familiar with.


	2. Chapter 2

'The funeral is tomorrow at five. Tenten said she wants a small service, but you should ask your uncle to come.' Gai had come by at ten last night, and the somber news made the night seem even colder. Tenten was to spend the remainder of that evening, and all of the next morning filling out paperwork and arranging the funeral.

In preparation for the services, Neji scanned his closet for the proper robes to wear. Ironing out the wrinkles in his black kimono reminded Neji of how much he disliked the color. Other colors would take stains, show character and signs of hard training; black hid everything inside.

The storm from yesterday had settled down in the morning, but signs showed that it was merely the first part of a larger front. As the time to depart drew near Neji walked to the house of the main branch to call on his Uncle, whom he had talked to the night before. Answering the door was Ko, a Hyuuga retainer, who motioned Neji towards the family gardens.

"Are you ready to go Neji?" Hiashi was leaning over a bush of white roses, clipping several of the well grown flowers and placing them in a pile.

"Aren't chrysanthemums the more traditional flower for funerals Uncle?" Neji asked, puzzled.

"Believe it or not, I was well acquainted with Junko. More than once she was a quest here and she always took the time to sit by the garden where her gaze often rested on these flowers."

With a precise and delicate hand, Hiashi quickly removed the thorns on every stem save one. Next he split the stems of half the flowers in half, stopping just below the sepals. Weaving the stems together in a circle, the other half of the flowers were inserted at regular intervals creating a multi-layered wreath.

"Uncle…"

"The flowers are weaved together to remind us that all of our lives are connected. The single rose left with a thorn is to remind us that the death of a loved one should hurt; but to focus on that pain is to miss the beauty of life. She was my friend Neji, in truth I think she never met someone who was not her friend. More importantly she was the mother of my nephew's team mate."

From behind, Ko opened the door. "Maito Gai, Shizune San, and Rock Lee have arrived. They are waiting for you to join them. Also, I have prepared umbrellas in case it should rain later."

"Neji," Hiashi began in his usual firm tone, but paused for a moment, "let's go."

As Konoha had been rebuilt in the wake of Pain and Akatsuki, many of the dirt roads had been replaced with stone paving. Though many approved of the change, Neji didn't like it. Stone was hard and unyielding, mud at least would respond to each footstep and show a trail that you had walked there.

Oddly, the cemetery was full of people. Over three dozen people had shown up to the funeral, which surprised Neji given the short notice. Finally Neji finally saw Tenten, still wearing her dress from yesterday. Neji wondered if it was grief, or being kept too busy to even think that had kept her from changing?

The Priest gave the full life story. She had immigrated from the south of the Land of Fire, married a weapons teacher at the ninja academy. He had passed away twelve years ago and now she was laid to rest beside him (an honor accorded to spouses of shinobi). Her work as a grocer made her well known on the streets, whether it was leeks, green apples, or herbs anyone who frequented her was known to have a full stomach and a clean bill of health.

After finishing his speech, everyone lined up and paid their silent respects. Flowers were laid in a pile and after acknowledging Tenten, they left their separate ways. Though it all, Neji was never sure where to look. He felt uncomfortable looking down at the grave, and looking at anyone else didn't feel right. Seeing Tenten made him feel powerless to help, and that fact that she wasn't crying was unsettling. As Hiashi paid his respect and patted Tenten on her shoulder he turned to leave, his silent gaze and nod to Neji seemed to say things he could not otherwise express.

Each step made his feet feel heavier, but Neji took his turn and faced Tenten. As he did the heavy laden clouds began to let fall a light sprinkle.

"Tenten… if you need-" A gust of wind picked up, drowning out Neji's already low words. As it settled down Neji realized that he could not say what he wanted to. Reaching forward he grabbed her arm and bowed his head before leaving. The rain began to increase and Neji left with his Uncle's party.

Arriving home, Neji took off his robe and threw it into his washroom. He wanted to yell at himself, but he soon calmed down as the realization hit him. Just because you know your own grief doesn't mean you can help someone through theirs.

After drying and changing, Neji knelt before his family's Butsudan and lit incense. Outside the storm raged harder than it had last night. Lightning arced freely through the skies over Konoha, and the rain was falling in sheets. Putting his hands together Neji did the only thing he felt he could at the moment, pray.

Before he finished another lightning bolt sounded from nearby, but the sound was different almost as though the thunder had happened at the same time as something else. On an impulse, Neji rose and instinctively walked to his door. His face pulsed as he activated his bloodline Byakugan. Instantly the world took on a new dimension as everything became at once focused and dim. Seeing through the wood of his door Neji was surprised to find Tenten standing behind it.

Releasing his technique as quickly as he had triggered it, Neji opened the door and let her in. She was shivering and showing early signs of hypothermia.


	3. Chapter 3

Neji did not need his Byakugan to see every detail out of place. Tenten's eyes were red and wet, though she was not crying. The wind had blown apart her left bun, leaving half of her hair disheveled and sticking to her wet clothes. Her emotional state put her in a state of disconnect, she was not feeling the cold, but her muscles were reacting to it with shivers nonetheless.

"Neji… I-I couldn't go…" Tenten's words were breathless, on the edge of recognizable speech.

Taking her by the hand, Neji led her inside and went to the bathroom. Sitting her down on the toilet seat he untied her other bun and dried her hair with a clean towel. Leaving a clean robe on the counter, Neji closed the door and went into the kitchen. While heating water for tea, his mind ran through all the things he had wanted to say but could not at the funeral. When the bathroom door opened, Neji looked back to see Tenten walk over and sit on the couch.

'She doesn't need someone to talk to right now.' Neji realized, 'She just needs someone to be there.'

When the water was heated Neji poured two glasses before deciding on a chamomile, mint, lemongrass blend his own mother had favored. As the scent rose from the warm water Neji remembered it was the only thing he would take for two days after he had been given the birdcage seal. Sweetening it with honey, Neji sat next to Tenten and gave her one to drink.

After taking a swallow, Tenten smelled the cup as she held it in her hands. Neji couldn't help but notice all the telltale signs that she was in pain: her shallow breaths, the strained facial muscles, and the paper she had clutched in her hand that he had missed when she first walked in.

"Tenten," Neji asked carefully intoning his words, "What is that?"

Again Tenten smelled the tea, it helped take the edge off her expressions, but it was no panacea to her grief. Setting the mug down, Tenten turned the envelope in her hands and opened it. The contents appeared to be two tickets, wet and faded from the rain.

"I was going to surprise my mom with a vacation. There was a sale for a trip out to this oasis town in Suna we stopped at one year ago and I wanted to go back there with her." Sniffing loudly, Tenten's gaze was fixed on the tickets, yet her thoughts were far and distant. "But sometimes the plans we make and the way our lives turn out don't agree I guess." She chuckled, but Neji could tell it was an empty laugh.

"Our lives are all about sacrifice, right Neji? Some are easier than others. We spend time on training and going on missions; never realizing the things we miss out on, if we notice them at all.

"My father died from his wounds coming back from a mission. I was only four at the time, my mother wouldn't even let me in the operation room. Afterwards we visited my grandparents for a few weeks, I guess she…" Tenten's words faded. Neji noticed her grip loosen and he grabbed the tea cup before she involuntarily let go of it. As their hands touched Neji felt as though he knew the words she was going to say, they were present in every part of her.

'…couldn't face an empty house.'

Tears began welling in her eyes again. Her neck muscles twitched as though she was struggling to say something, but failing to form the words. Neji's first instinct turned towards his years of training. He could think of three pressure points he could hit on Tenten which would: cause her muscles to relax, constrict her tear ducts, and cause her to enter a deep sleep. Suddenly he felt a deep shame at the thought; years of training had made him a splendid shinobi, but this was no mission.

No sooner did Neji put his hand on her shoulder then she turned toward him and began crying on his robe. Her hands gripped at his clothes tightly and he felt the humid heat of her breath penetrate through the cloth. Placing his other arm on her head he began stroking her undone hair. Leaning forward he kissed the crown of her head.

Eventually exhaustion took her and she finally fell asleep. Neji carried her to his room and put her to bed. Pausing a moment, he thought it amazing that in sleep she was so at peace as opposed to how distraught she was just minutes before. Grabbing a spare blanket, he turned out the light and went to the living room.

* * *

Long time between updates, sorry about that.  
Will be finished in next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun had still not risen, but Neji was already wide awake. Letting Tenten get the sleep she needed, he busied himself around his apartment. The living room floor needed a quick mopping, Tenten's clothes in the bathroom needed to be cleaned, and when those were completed he found himself cooking up a storm in the kitchen. Years of camping in the wild with Tenten and the rest of Team Gai came to his memory. It was sort of a morning ritual that they would each say what they'd have for breakfast if they were home.

"Wow, Neji. What are you up to in here?" Tenten's voice came from behind.

"Breakfast. You haven't eaten since we got back from the mission two days ago."

"Congee, egg foo yung, and… is that cruller dough on the counter there?" There was a spark of excitement in Tenten's voice. Neji was quietly thankful to hear her energy slowly return.

"Yes, though it still needs a couple of hours before it rises. I wasn't thinking all too clearly this morning, I just needed something to do I guess."

"Thanks Neji. Look I'm sorry for coming and imposing on you like I did. Especially knowing-"

Neji grabbed Tenten's arm and walked her to the couch. Picking up the book from the table, he opened the string ties that kept it closed and began fingering the leaves of plastic-laminated paper.

"What is this?" Tenten asked.

"My father had an odd sort of sentimentality. He was a quiet and hard man, but he showed his love in his own way. This is his book of remembrance, a photo album he kept."

Each page was a leap forward in his father's life. Pictures his grandmother had taken, water color paintings done as a child, calligraphy practice, photos with friends from the academy. It reached a point where it was clear that Hizashi had taken charge of the album and was taking his own pictures. Every page or so, Tenten would stop and ask a question about a picture; Neji did not know each person in the album, but he had gone through it with his Uncle and had certain things explained. By the time his father was 13 it was clear from the pictures that he had his eye on a single girl who he was pursuing.

"Who is that girl Neji?"

"That's my mother."

"She's pretty, but her hair looks crazy."

"My mother was good friends with Naruto's mother Kushina." Flipping a page Neji showed a picture that had his and Naruto's mother, each with impossibly styled hair.

Tenten laughed at the image and said: "There has to be more ribbon than hair in those styles."

Knowing the album, Neji turned the next page and reverently lifted the strip of fabric that marked the page. It was a red ribbon, made of a fabric he still could not identify that shimmered yellow and gold in the light. Next to the ribbon was a lock of dark hair tied with a silver silk thread.

"I once asked my father about my mother." Neji began, lowering his voice as he remembered one of his most fond memories. "He told me a story about a class exercise his academy class had gone on. All the girls were given scrolls and told to hide them in the forest. They were allowed to put up any non-lethal traps they wanted, and even guard the scroll themselves if they wanted. Each boy was told to get a scroll from a specific girl, but they were not allowed to fight back. This was to test their tracking abilities, and their abilities to avoid combat and traps.

"My father was going after his scroll when he heard one of the girls scream nearby. The boy who was supposed to get her scroll had pushed her into one of her traps, and ran back to school. She had made an incredibly clever wire trap, but it had tangled on accident and was strangling her. Dad got her free of the trap, but a wire cut his hand and part of her hair. As she ran back to get the teacher, he found that one of her hair ribbons had fallen free from her head. He put it in his pocket, because he wanted a keepsake from the girl he liked."

"That was your mother right?"

"Yes, there were childhood sweethearts after that, and later dated before marrying. Mom died before I could remember her."

Tenten lowered her eyes and folded her hands together. "It's not funny how many orphans we know. Kiba's father died, Naruto lost his parents after he was born, Kakashi sensei's father killed himself… I guess I'm kind of selfish for being so down on myself like this."

"No, that's not it at all Tenten. Grief can be a good thing, if you find a right way to do it. Sitting and crying over lost opportunities and missed chances is not going to help. Remembering your mother's smile, her kind way with people, her willingness to help anyone in need; these are the things you are obligated to keep alive in you."

Tenten picked up the tickets she had left on the table last night. There were waterworn and wrinkled, but her smile returned to her face as she looked down on them.

"Thanks Neji."

Closing the album, Neji placed it on the table and helped Tenten to her feet.

"Come on, breakfast is getting cold."

* * *

Waving goodbye to Tenten as she left, Neji felt full of crullers and was surprised that she had stayed as long as she had. As he closed the door he stuck his hand in his pockets and began walking to the kitchen. He was shocked to find that his pocket was not empty. The long strip of cloth pulled out of his pocket reminded Neji that he had placed it there after helping Tenten with her hair last night.

Neji went to his room and opened his personal drawers. Under a pile of mission briefings he found his own photo album and opened it to the most recently used page. A faint smile crossed his face as he chuckled. Folding the white hair ribbon, he carefully placed it inside before closing the book and putting it back in his closet.


End file.
